xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 4
The Little Master (Foreeeever Jung, I want to beee foreeever Jung...) Touring The Elsa MOMO and Ziggy now demand the grand tour of The Elsa. OK, I'll humor you two. You may take them around the entire damn ship if you like (not necessary, but in case you ever wondered what these 3 had to say about the ship...). Do not rest in Cabin 2 (the south cabin) when prompted, you will die. Not really, but I have your attention now, don't I? We have things to do before we carry on with the story. As I mentioned earlier, you may now play some mini-games on the EVS. Let's play some. You may try using the CARD PASSPORT (select any of these passports in your Key Items menu) to play the card game, but there are no prizes there. Should you choose to play it anyway, the tutorial is all in the mini-game itself. I can see it being really fun, I just prefer to continue the main game. Maybe if there were actual prizes involved. I dunno. You may try using the BATTLE PASSPORT to play an A.G.W.S. mini-game. It's an action sort-of combat simulator where you battle your actual A.G.W.S. with the actual equipment you have for them. Right now, we don't have much, and I also found this mini-game useless and devoid of prizes. Correct me if I'm wrong, I just didn't want to play it through to the end, the controls are too frustrating. Give it a shot though, maybe it's for you. I got to the 2nd round of the 3rd match before realizing that I probably wasn't going to be rewarded. The DRILL PASSPORT however, has lots of prizes for us to plunder. You just can't get them all at once. Lets talk about the Drilling mini-game. It's essentially the exact same thing you did for the real Mr. Holgar on the Woglinde, EXCEPT this time, there's objectives and prizes. Save your game before playing this, in case you mess up and don't want to wait longer to receive your reward. Each game costs 200 G. If you play it too much in one go, the attendants will tell you to wait until later, while they work on resetting the game. This will inevitably happen every time, it's just nice to get a prize before that happens though. Playing FREE MODE will give you 5 moves to hit any junk you please with the hopes of obtaining a DRILL KEY which you can use to unlock one of the north doors for unique prizes. I do believe that the variously colored hamster balls with the Bunnies in them have the most chance of giving keys. I got 2 in one go through destroying them. Playing MISSIONS will present you with preset levels of junk to clear out within a certain time frame, and/or a certain amount of moves. Further MISSIONS become available as you progress in the game, but the first 2 are available now. Completing these within the time/move limit will net you prizes. Prizes are as follows: MISSION 1: SPEED STIM DX ''' '''MISSION 2: YAMATO BELT (Increases HP 15%) MISSION 3 After Encephalon (KOS-MOS' Subconcious Domain): HUNTER GOGGLE (Increases Critical Hit Rate 5%) MISSION 4 After Encephalon (KOS-MOS' Subconcious Domain): SWIMSUIT (Increases Tech Points earned 25%, PHYS DEF +1) You may also play FREE MODE to your heart's content, which presents you with the possibility of discovering items, including special keys (DRILL KEY) to one of the doors at the north end of the room. The door prizes are as follows: D''': '''THIEF RING (Got one on Pleroma) R''': '''BATTLE MASK (Increases Critical Hit Rate of that Character's HI Slot Tech Attacks) I''': '''LIFE STONE (HP you restore on the equipped character x2) L''': '''FAST CIRCUIT 25 (Increase speed 25% on A.G.W.S.) L''': '''GUARD RECOVERY (Recovers 10% of Max FHP when guarding for A.G.W.S.) You will have to do these as the game progresses. It just takes some time, damn unfortunately, to let them get ready for you to come tear shit up again. In any case, just remember to play this mini-game at every EVS point you come across during your adventure. You will find great blessings from the prizes you will gain. When you finish all 4 missions, you will be able to choose between the normal drill, or the "Most Powerful Drill", which is a much larger version of the normal drill. It hits targets easily, so if you still have some keys to get in Free Mode by the time you complete all of the missions, you should easily be able to get them with the Most Powerful Drill. The last mission is a farce, btw. It is a randomly moving target, so just keep dropping the drill in the middle of the field. Don't try to aim. Just keep the drill down as much as possible to have a better chance of hitting that damn wabbit. Back on The Elsa, lets do some exploring, eh? If you missed any of the recharged items in the containers, you can grab them now. Most importantly, if you head back to the small room near the A.G.W.S. hangar with the Save Point which chaos used to frequent (it will now be Ziggy's room, btw) and head near the blinking red light or the north end of the room, you will get an e-mail with the result of your previous investment - a dividend for 4000 G and a permanent 10% off of ALL A.G.W.S. weapon purchases. Sweet! Now, head to the Catapult Deck and run north until you receive an e-mail for one final investment opportunity. This one is very important, which is why I will let you figure out which one to invest in on your own..............NOT! Like I can trust you to make the right choice. Invest in Vector, stupids. To your credit, they don't ever make the outcomes of your investments very clear, you kind of have to guess, or use this guide (!). This is the last major step in acquiring the F.BSHOT early for KOS-MOS (and 10% off ALL A.G.W.S. accessories, once you get the concluding e-mail). If you wore out the Drill mini-game earlier on, it should be recharged by now. If you're done playing around like a little child, then rest in Cabin 2. Dream sweetly of Albedo's intoxicating insanity. "Feed me your hostility! Pierce me with your hatred! Hahahaha!" We finally meet Rubedo, AKA Jr. This kid is actually a 20-something year-old who stopped himself from growing or something like that. He makes more sence in xenosaga 2. Coincidentally, he is the final main playable character we meet in this episode, and the most powerful. His bullets may not do as much at first, but just you wait. Power up STORM WALTZ and you'll never go hungry again. Battles will seem like cake, with enough levels built into that particular Tech of his. Jr. will be a permanent member of our main party, until the very end of this game. Heck, in pretty much every Xenosaga installment we will use and abuse this special punk. We also meet Mary and Shelley, the 2 finest females on The Durandal, and personal escorts of Jr. and another person we have yet to meet. We will now control Jr., Mary, and some soldier on a mission to investigate a U-TIC Battleship. The Durandal, shaped like a wing-ed penis, has penetrated the hull of this most unfortunate ship, and we now have the privilege of coming all up into its insides. . . . U-TIC Battleship When you control Jr., save, then enter the passage to the north-east. Head south, then east into the hallway. There are several objects to blow up here. Starting with the south ones, the second from the left holds 2 ETHER UPGRADE A, while the north row holds from left to right, an ANTIDOTE, a MED KIT S, and 2 TECH UPGRADE A. Now, if you would like to step into the lasers, you may, but it will initiate an instant battle with some U-TIC Soldiers and a Gardis M1. Good for training, bad for survival. You can't even upgrade Techs, Skills, or Ethers at the moment, so best to proceed through this area swiftly. Head north at that first junction before the lasers and duck into the sectioned area to destroy the generator for the south lasers. Passing east by where the lasers used to be, you will see a large door with a 4 on it. The destroyable panel just north of it holds U-TIC Soldiers, be warned ye foolish destroyers. Go north and into the sectioned area to destroy the generator for the north lasers. The panel south of Door 4 holds 2 SKILL UPGRADE A. Go around west and north and east past the north lasers we just deactivated and press the button to open a couple of doors that were blocking us. Head south now. As you pass by the dark part of the floor with the 2 openings in the walls on the side you will be caught by 2 U-TIC Soldiers. You may attempt to duck into the door just around the west corner (I dunno if you can make it, I just kill these guys) or you may just kill these guys. Either way, inside the first room is 2 FRAME REPAIR A. The second room in this hallway will have a switch you should press to unlock Door 4. Go through that door now. Head east, then south at the junction. Destroy the objects on the west wall to receive a CURE ALL and a BIO SPHERE. The room on the left has a Save Point you may use, but to go forward, head east at the junction back north. The left and right plants along the north wall here hold 2 SKILL UPGRADE A and 2 TECH UPGRADE A. Now don't just go trying to open doors here. You will trigger U-TIC Soldiers to warp in and attempt to kick your ass. THAT'S always annoying! You need to destroy the power sources of the alarms before you may enter the rooms here. Just follow the wires and hit when you reach the end, it's easy. In the first room we get to interrogate a U-TIC fool. This is a mini-mini-game. We need to find out where CARD NO. 3 is. The Durandal Soldier on the left is "Good Cop", and the Durandal Soldier on the right is "Bad Cop". We need to speak to them in the proper sequence to successfully interrogate this fool and learn the whereabouts of CARD NO. 3. If you mess up, speak to our guys to reset the mini-mini-game. The way I succeeded was: Bad, Good,/ Good, Bad,/Bad, Good, Good, Bad,/ Bad, Good, Bad, Bad, Good. That's one way to do it, and, I think, the quickest way. I dunno for sure. I've been listening to "Bad Apple" for literally hours now, and it's starting to mess with me. What's good, what's bad, don't ask me. But it's a DAMN good song. Anyway, that process WILL get you through the interrogation. In the second room you will be jumped by a U-TIC Soldier. Smoke his ass. OH WHAT? He will board a Zolfo when you kill him. WTF. Ok, smoke the Zolfo! You might board Jr.'s A.G.W.S. for safety, but your current party should be able to annihilate this foe. After the battle, blow up the upper-right object for 2 SKILL UPGRADE A, and behind those, SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 11, which we can decode if you've been following my instructions, and which contains COAT.ICE. The next door down the main hallway will not open without the U-TIC CARD KEY. I M P O R T A N T: DO NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE WITHOUT OPENING THIS DOOR AND OBTAINING DECODER 16!!!! The only other way to get DECODER 16 theoretically, is to use the EVS to return here and get it, but BE WARNED!!! The EVS will ABSOLUTELY WITHOUT DOUBT freeze your game if you attempt to use the U-TIC CARD at ALL! The EVS is NOT an option for getting this Decoder! Get it while you're here! There is a completely unavoidable game glitch that will keep you from accessing this room later!!! ...With that said, listen to me and you'll be just fine. Blow up the panel just south of this door to get 5 ETHER UPGRADE A. Running west will put you past two more U-TIC Soldiers. Just kill them, the fools. Head through the west door. Run into the west room and hit the switch to unlock Door 5 to the north. Head south, however, into a larger room. Destroy the object on the right to get a CURE ALL. Head down the west stairs and proceed to blow up the terminals at the ends of the platforms. From left to right you will find a FRAME REPAIR A, nothing, 2 SKILL UPGRADE A, an ETHER UPGRADE S, and the last one will alert some Soldiers of your location. Prepare for battle if you destroy the last one. The chest has a TECH UPGRADE Z. Head back upstairs, then south across the bridge. Entering the next room will pit you against 2 waiting U-TIC Soldiers (yeah, again). In the first room on the right you can observe the SUPER EARLY plans for a "robot" named T-elos (DO NOT CLICK THE LINK UNLESS YOU'VE PLAYED THE 3RD GAME OR YOU LOVE SPOILERS!!!). T-elos will show its face in the 3rd installment of this wonderful series. Until then, you're just none the wiser. Stoopid. Blow up the object and open the chest for the U-TIC CARD we've been looking for. Remember, the only place to use it is right here, right now, so before heading through Door 3, we will be using this card and obtaining DECODER 16. If you leave this area without it, you will NEVER have the chance to get it again in this save file. Go into the south-west door and grab the shiny object on the panel to receive CARD NO. 3, which we can use to get out of here ultimately. For now, we will get DECODER 16. Head back north and into the previous zone. There are now Cyber Crabs roaming the hallways, btw. Just as easy to beat as everyone else here, with the A.G.W.S. we have by our side. Run into the east hallway, and open the eastern-most door with our shiny new U-TIC CARD by using it on the card reader, not the actual door. Claim DECODER 16 from the chest, then consider one freezing glitch avoided. Return to the hallway, and head just north-west and into the control room to use CARD NO. 3 and open Door 3. Simple, eh? You may want to return to the Save Point to the west we used earlier. DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT FOLLOW THE NEXT INSTRUCTIONS UNLESS YOU HAVE RECEIVED DECODER 16!!! You will most absolutely NOT be able to receive it later in the EVS. I believe everyone reading this, even if you are skipping parts, has been adequately warned. If you aren't a completionist like myself, then I've just been annoying you, surely. When you're ready to move on and fight the Boss here, activate the central terminal on the bridge. BOSS: AMBIX DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 1200 WEAKNESS: NONE ITEM: REPAIR Z RARE ITEM: B-MAX CIRCUT Have Jr. board his A.G.W.S. If you want the extra points for this fight, be sure you are counting Ambix's HP correctly as we won't have scope (unless you have one to equip, I forgot to try). It should be super easy to just beat this thing though with a steady stream of attacks. BAM! Cutscene time! It sounds like our disgruntled buddy Commander Andrew Cherenkov (secret U-TIC spy) is in over his head on the Dock Colony. Let's offer some assistance, shall we? These space bums won't know what hit them! US! THAT'LL teach you to hold up a cardboard sign as I casually pass by in the UMN pretending not to notice you!!! Jerk-offs. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode I Category:Walkthrough